Dawn's Refuge
= What is Dawn's Refuge? = After the fall of the Lich King, the threat of the Scourge and the promise of glory for Horde and Alliance champions has begun to fade. Some Argent forces have begun to distribute throuhout Azeroth, much as they had in the days of the Dawn, when that practice allowed them to swiftly organize a response to unexpected outbreaks and invasions. Dawn's Refuge is a fledgling Argent outpost near the eastern coastal bluffs of Grizzly Hills. It offers a variety of facilities and services that are otherwise scarce in the Northrend wilderness. = Who is welcome? = All wounded and ill will be sheltered and treated. Word among critical factions in the area is that criminals of questionable penitence may also be harbored. * Horde and Alliance observing sanctuary truce * Argent forces * Cenarion Circle and Earthen Ring * Kirin Tor * Civilian settlers and traders * Various neutral emissaries = Facilities = * Chapel - Small, cozy, and open-roofed on clear days, Dawn's Refuge Chapel may sport a library of only a couple shelves, but it manages a rustic charm and remains suitable for meetings and reflection. * Bunkhouse - Simple but clean and secure accomodations with little privacy are offered in exchange for modest donations or labor. * Kitchen and Food Garden - There is enough here to supplement the diets of staff and visitors, but an actual influx of Crusaders under duress would no doubt need much more to supply them. * Stables - A few mount animals are housed here, but it seems to be under construction. * Lode's Laboratory and Machine Shop - The latter appears welcoming to anyone with an interesting gadget or vehicle to repair, but the former is a forboding, gnarled affair of twisted trunks and mysterious noises. * Greennote's Cabin - Trees surrounding the secluded residence are tacked with a variety of ungentle warnings against tresspassing, and a pair of enormous nightsabers are said to patrol the premises. = Residents = Argent Confessor Etone Greennote "Welcome my child... don't trample the azaleas, and I'll know if you do." Etone is the landowner, a veteran tactician and battle priest of some repute, a confessor who hears the cries of the troubled with a patient ear, and a loudmouth redhead. Enjoys wine, gossip, dramatic absolutions and ogling lumberjacks Satterly. Crusader Captain Vond Satterly "We've been blessed to experience this very day." Organizes development and receives visitors when available. Vond can be terse and businesslike or excessively gentle, and much of his time seems to be taken up in on-post diplomacy and tutoring. He has the frazzled look of someone keeping busy on purpose and is probably hitting the pipe with more than just tobacco. Matron Ephinal Enderiane "Oh, Jakey, how did you know I love azaleas?" Spirited, enthusiastic, and perhaps a little dim, Ephinal spends much of her time corralling the handful of children and teenagers present, entrusted to (or perhaps foisted upon) unsuspecting souls by the Crusade. Her overwhelming sweetness belies her status as a knight in her own right, with a mean shield bash and an ursine maternal streak. Argent Squires (npc) "Squire? But I hardly know 'er." Children always fare the worst in troubled times, and many have been left with little recourse other than training or placement through the Crusade. The permanents include a certain Gregory, Jacob, and Sentry, who may be among the lucky ones, in that they spend their days fishing and looking for trouble when not at chores or study. Nick-stitcher Nunuzac "You must be sure to make some smiles before you wither up like a sunny-day prunebasket." This draenei is always smiling an otherworldly and perhaps oblivious smile. When not managing hostel and gryphon landings, Nunuzac and her occasional furbolg companions will peddle reagents collected from the forest, run errands for the druids, and perform rites with shamanically inclined travellers. Cenarion Researchers "Fret not; the only thing between a rotfield and vibrant new growth is science!" Smelling the hints of potential successes in the Plaguelands, a few druids have convened on Greennote's property as a base of operations from which to devise a first run of experiments on healing intensively blighted patches of land in Northrend. Fairius and Spurge will claim that their laboratory was grown from their own clippings, and Lode Fire Eyes appears to be the eccentric brains of the operation, as well as a technophile mechanic. The druids can usually be counted on to offer work in the form of strange ecological sampling. Tunuviak (npc) "Business has never been better." After hearing about the massive success of his cousin, Tingiyok, at the Argent Tournament, this Kalu'ak entrepreneur has set up shop here, shipping in alcohol and making a killing. Tunuviak may offer other essentials, on occasion. =OOC= Dawn's Refuge is a player-made IC location, but it is not a staffed fixture due to its low-traffic nature and the inability for the world map to include it. It is open to be used for storytelling purposes and its resident characters are glad to arrange meetings for RP purposes in-text or in-game. Category:Northrend Category:User:Vonded Category:IC Location